Just Another Cinderella
by EmoVampirePrincess
Summary: Based on 'A Cinderella Story' starring Hillary Duff, Sasuke is the everyday, popular, hott - every girl wants him - prince charming. However, when he meets his Cinderella online... Konoha High is a little shaken up. SasuOC... Don't kill me
1. Meeting Cinderella

**Okay, so as I said in the summary, I based this off of 'A Cinderella Story' starring Hillary Duff, because I thought it'd be cute if it happened in Naruto. Yes, it's cheesy, I know. Yes... it's probably illegal that I'm doing this... I'm sorry if it is, but ignorance of the law is no excuse. Please don't kill me for the OC, I'll try to make her not so mary sue. If it ends up that writing a story like this is illegal, would someone inform me so that police don't come busting down my door and taking away my computer as criminal evidence? That would be bad... I'm not the only person who uses this computer... Anyway... i have to do the disclamer I guess, so here it is.**

**I do not own Naruto. I do not own 'A Cinderella Story' starring Hillary Duff. There. I've said it... Don't be stupid enough to think that I could actually created either story of my own accord. And now... to the story**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Tell me again, Shikamaru, why you think I need one of these instant messanger accounts?" Sasuke Uchiha asked, standing next to Shikamaru Nara, his best friend, as he typed away on Sasuke's computer.

"Because it's easier to get a hold of people when you have instant messanger. And it costs less than texting someone," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, well I don't know how much time you expect me to spend on this stuff," Sasuke said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Here, type in a password. Then you'll be set. I'll give you everyone's IM screen names," Shikamaru said as Sasuke typed in a password and was sent to a new screen, "you just add them to this column, and when they come online, they'll appear in this column," he added, pointing everything out on the screen. He checked his watch, "I gotta split, but I'll email you everyone's screen name. Don't have time to type them out right now. See ya'," he said, thumping Sasuke on the back and walking out the door.

Sasuke started to walk away from his computer, but stopped and turned back to it. He sat down, then started to explore the chat rooms, not saying anything to anyone, just watching. After five minutes or so of exploring, he found a chatroom titled 'Konoha High Chats'. He entered, and watched the chat for a few minutes. He looked over the active members of the chat, trying to guess whose screen name belonged to who in real life. **TwinDragon** – well that was obviously Tenten, his girlfriend. She was the only girl in the school so obsessed with dragons. **FanoftheSand**, that was probably Temari, Tenten's best friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes when he thought about Temari. She wore her hair in four pigtails and always carried around a hand fan with three purple dots on it. He continued to read the screen names, linking a name to every screen name but one. "**PrincessCinderella**?" he read aloud, and clicked on the name to see if an information card came up.

Instead, a chat box came up, and after a few seconds, Sasuke saw an automated message at the bottom of the chat screen. '**PrincessCinderella** is typing'. He blinked as her response blinked up on the screen.

**PrincessCinderella: Who is this?**

Sasuke was about to close the box, but tilted his head to the side and put his fingers on his keyboard.

**RedEyesBlackTears: I don't know, depends on who this is.**

**PrincessCinderella: I'm exactly who my sn says I am.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Cinderella is a fairytale character. You go to Konoha High, don't you? Aren't you a little old to believe in fairytales?**

**PrincessCinderella: It's better than thinking red eyes produce black tears.**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. **RedEyesBlackTears: You think you're funny, don't you?**

**PrincessCinderella: No. But I'm curious. What's the story behind your screen name? Why RedEyesBlackTears?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Why do you wanna know?**

**PrincessCinderella: I'm just curious. It's kind of got a dark theme behind it. Maybe poetic?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Maybe I just like the sound of it.**

**PrincessCinderella: I'm not saying it's bad. I think it's pretty cool, actually. Just not what most people at Konoha High would view as... acceptable.**

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. He was curious now to know who this girl was.

**RedEyesBlackTears: No. But for a while, I haven't really cared what's acceptable. Got any suggestions why?**

**PrincessCinderella: Is this supposed to be a test or something?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: No. I don't know myself. I was wondering if you would have any insight.**

**PrincessCinderella: Well... do you have a lot of friends?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: ... Yeah... tons. why?**

**PrincessCinderella: Maybe you're just bored of the normal. You want to shake things up a bit, so you're subconciously trying to do the unacceptable to make it acceptable... does that make sense?**

Sasuke read over the last sentence a few times, wondering why it summed up what he felt better than he could have ever put it.

**RedEyesBlackTears: Yeah... yeah that's exactly how I feel. How'd you do that?**

**PrincessCinderella: Do what?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: You practically read my mind. That was amazing.**

**PrincessCinderella: You just asked me what I thought, so I told you. I wasn't going to tell you this, but I feel the same way. Sorry, but I have to get off. My connection is about to be cut, but talking to you was fun. Goodbye**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Yeah... bye.**

A tab popped up at the bottom of Sasuke's computer, announcing that **PrincessCinderella** signed off. "That was interesting," Sasuke said, standing up and looking at his watch.

He'd talked to her for only five minutes, and he hated to admit it to himself, but he wished she hadn't gotten off. He shook his head and told himself that it was just to find out who she was. He was going out with Tenten. They'd been voted Konoha's most likely to make it through college three years in a row. He rolled his eyes. If only the school could see her when they weren't watching. He had to admit it to himself, even, that she was slightly phycotic. Though he'd never tell her that. She'd throw a fit, threaten to break up with him (which was actually fine with him at this point), then come crawling back begging him to forgive her. Cinderella was right. Sasuke was sick of it. He sighed as he lay back on his bed, his hands behind his head, and fell asleep.

* * *

Well... not exactly the same way they met in 'A Cinderella Story' but I don't want to go by it line by line. Tell me what you think... flames accepted but not appreciated. Sorry for the current pairing (SasuTen... never heard of it and don't like it so far) ... but you'll see where Ino and Sakura are in the next chapter... It's their perfect part


	2. Laundry Mat

**Okay, so I promised that chapter two of Just Another Cinderella would be up before March 31, so here it is. and thanks for queen of punk for being my first reviewer .**

**I Do Not Own Naruto or A Cinderella Story or any characters associated with either programs.**

Chapter 2:

The next few days, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder who **PrincessCinderella** was. He compaired all of the girls that surrounded him, as they did every day, with what he knew about Cinderella already – well... virtually nothing – but she was much more insightful than these girls. They swooned over him, giggling about this and that. Sasuke was grateful for the last bell the Thursday after he first met **PrincessCinderella**. They'd talked every night since Monday, thus Sasuke had neglected to do his laundry. He'd loaded it up in his car that morning, and drove straight from school to the laundry mat.

When Sasuke parked his car in the parking lot of the laundry mat, he remembered why he tried not to use the place anymore. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka both ran out of the building in a flurry as he picked up the laundry basket from the back seat, "Sasuke! Sasuke it's been a while since you did your laundry here! I knew you'd come back,though," Sakura said, reaching Sasuke before Ino did.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. My friend's been loaning me his machine," he said, walking past her, only to meet with Ino.

"Do you need help, Sasuke?" she asked, her hands twitching as if she was ready to take the basket from him.

"No. I'm fine," Sasuke said, walking past her too and into the building.

Sakura and Ino's mother owned the laundry mat, so they were there more often than not. They fawned over Sasuke as he loaded his laundry into a machine, and he was only too glad when he saw a girl with dark eyes and mid-length raven hair walk into the laundry mat, tying an apron with an employee button around her waist. "Hey, Shiku," he read, thinking he'd heard her name at school before. She definately looked his age.

Sakura and Ino suddenly smirked, crossing their arms over their chest, and looked at Shiku, who walked over, "There you two are. Tsunade wants you. She said that you have water ballet practice today and if you're late she'll be mad," Shiku said when she spotted Sakura and Ino.

The two looked at each other, "You told me it was tomorrow!" Sakura said to Ino.

"I thought it was..." Ino said, following Sakura out the door. "Bye Sasuke!" The both called back.

Shiku rolled her eyes, "What can I do you for?" she asked, turning her attention back to Sasuke and leaning against one of the machines.

"I have some errands I have to run, and I don't have time to sit here and watch these... could you keep an eye on them?" Sasuke asked.

"No problem. How long will you be gone?" Shiku asked.

Sasuke checked his watch, "Probably two and a half hours..." he said.

"No problem. Leave your basket there and I'll take care of it," Shiku said.

Sasuke dug around in his pockets for a few extra quarters, "Don't worry about it, I've got it," Shiku said, slipping a quarter into the machine.

"Okay, I've already got my whites seperated from the darks, I just need you to put them in the dryer," Sasuke said, walking out the door and pulling out his cellphone. He'd felt it vibrate while Ino and Sakura were bugging him, signaling a text from Cinderella. They'd exchanged numbers the night before, and he'd been texting her all day.

"Will do," Shiku said, watching the door close.

She sighed and dug an MP3 player from her pocket and slipped her headphones over her head.

Sasuke was cautious as he pulled into the laundry mat parking lot again. He'd finished his errand ten minutes later than he'd meant to, and was eager to get his laundry and get home so he could fold it and talk to Cinderella. She hadn't texted him back since he'd left the laundry mat almost three hours earlier. When Sakura and Ino didn't rush out to greet him, Sasuke assumed they still weren't done with their water ballet, and walked inside. "Is my laundry not done yet?" He asked when he saw Shiku standing at the same machine he'd put his laundry in.

She looked up, "Yours is done... this is someone else's. Your laundry is over on the table," she said, pointing at a table in the corner where his basket sat.

Sasuke was surprised that his laundry was already folded neatly, and he turned to Shiku, "Did you...?"

Shiku looked over at him, "Yeah... I got kinda bored since only two people have come in this afternoon. It's Thursday and most people don't start their laundry toward six or seven after they get off of work. Anyway, come back any time," she said, starting the machine.

Sasuke nodded as he walked out the door. I might do just that, he thought to himself.

"Come on, where is she?" Sasuke muttered to himself, tapping his fingers on his computer desk anxiously.

He'd been waiting for Cinderella for ten minutes. Really, he thought to himself, it didn't matter that I was late with my errands. Finally, a tab popped up at the bottom of his screen '**PrincessCinderella** has signed on'. Sasuke put his fingers on the keyboard, wondering how to say hi. However, she messaged him before he even started typing.

**PrincessCinderella: Sorry I'm late**. **Evil step mother kept me late at work.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: You even have an evil step mother?**

**PrincessCinderella: What Cinderella doesn't?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Ah, this is true. Does that evil step mother come complete with step-sisters?**

**PrincessCinderella: The worst.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: How so?**

**PrincessCinderella: Well... they've both liked the same guy since forever. He's the kind of guy that everyone likes. Every day I see just about every girl in the school fawning over him. Personally, I thought he was stuck up, but I talked to him today. He's actually not so bad when he's not with his stupid posse. Anyway – so they've both liked him since who knows how long and they're always trying to figure out how to get him to like them, but they're so annoying and (not that attractive) that I don't know how they stand each other even!**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Doesn't sound too bad.**

**PrincessCinderella: It gets worse. **

Sasuke smiled. **RedEyesBlackTears: Tell me.**

**PrincessCinderella: Evil step mom spoils them to no end. She got them seperate cars, even though they never go anywhere without the other. On any ordinary day, their manicure costs anywhere from 50 - 75, and that's not icluding pedicure. Not even joking. Also, they think that they're popular and people like them, but everyone hates them. It's not just me, either.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Man that sux. **Sasuke waited a moment, wondering whether he should ask again. He decided he may as well. **RedEyesBlackTears: Hey, when can we meet?**

**PrincessCinderella: You ask me that every night.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: That's because I really want to know who you are.**

**PrincessCinderella: Do you think we know each other already?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Cinderella, there are over 600 students at Konoha High. The chances that we actually know each other is slim.**

**PrincessCinderella: Well... if it helps, I'm a girl.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: That helps... in fact, that narrows it down to almost... 300, give or take a few.**

**PrincessCinderella: No problem.**

Sasuke shook his head, scoffing. He looked back at his computer screen and just reread their conversation a few times until Cinderella messaged him again.

**PrincessCinderella: What're you thinking?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Every day, whenever I talk to a girl, I compare her to you. I try to match your personality here with a girl from school. No one's worked (and truthfully, I thank the gods because all of the girls I know aren't my type). Sometimes I can't help but feel that even when I'm in a sea of people, I'm still left high and dry – I'm still alone because I'm the only one who feels the way I do. No one – not even my best friend – knows who I really am. You do, Cinderella.**

Sasuke sat back in his chair, wondering how that sounded to her. It took a full minute for her to respond, and he almost thought she'd left the computer or something.

**PrincessCinderella: Was that an attempt at poetry?**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What was with this girl and poetry? **RedEyesBlackTears: No, but I can give you poetry if that's what you're looking for.**

**PrincessCinderella: It wasn't? Well it was very inspirational.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Are you making fun of me?**

**PrincessCinderella: Not at all.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Did you want some real poetry then?**

**PrincessCinderella: You play soccer, the bass, and piano, you're an honor student, and you know poetry? Is there anything you can't do?**

Sasuke chuckled. He and Cinderella had talked about their interests and a bit of how their life went. They hadn't said much, but Sasuke had told her that he dabbled in soccer (even though he was captain of Konoha High's Soccer Team), played the bass and piano, and he was an honor student. Cinderella had said she wasn't big in sports, but she did play the flute and electric guitar, a combination that made Sasuke chuckle slightly, and she liked poetry. His curiosity about her idenity became more of a hobby, piecing her personality together and trying to match it to girls at Konoha High.

**Sorry for the lame chapter ending, but I was kinda short on time. Thanks for making it this far and don't worry, it'll get better! Buh-bye!**


	3. Laundry Girl

**Yay! A third chapter! w00t! So how is everyone? ...I'm fine, thanks for asking, but anyway, since you didn't come here to have a convo with me, here's a disclamier and chapter**

**I do not own Naruto, A Cinderella Story, or any characters or trademarks associated with either programs.**

**And thanks queen of punk for being my one faithful reviewer! XP**

Chapter 3:

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna hang out today?" Shikamaru asked as they walked to Sasuke's car.

"I've got to drop my laundry off, first," Sasuke said, pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the car.

Shikamaru looked in the back seat, "Yeah, I was wondering how you're still getting clean clothes without my machine," he said, climbing into the passenger seat.

Sasuke pulled out of the highschool parking lot and drove to the laundry mat, "You get it done here? Isn't this the place that Sakura and Ino's mom owns?" Shikamaru asked as Sasuke parked the car, "Speak of the witches," he added as they ran out of the laundry mat.

"Wait here, I'll be right back out," Sasuke said, and turned around.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said, not even a foot away from his face.

"Hey..." Sasuke said, scooting around her.

"Do you need help with your laundry this week? You know I'm always willing to help one of mom's best costumers," Ino said.

"No. Why don't you just wait here with Shikamaru... I'll be right back out," Sasuke said.

The two girls giggled and crowded around Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes.

Sasuke walked into the shade of the building and set his laundry down on top of one of the machines, "Hey, Shiku, can you take care of this?" he asked, digging through his pocket for a few quarters.

Shiku looked up from her book and nodded, "Yeah," she said, coming around the counter and taking the basket.

Sasuke handed her a few quarters, "Whoa – so that's who Sasuke has doing his laundry. This is funny," Shikamaru said, walking into the mat.

Shiku looked away, "Yeah, what's wrong with Shiku doing my laundry?" Sasuke asked, as Shiku walked away to a corner machine.

"Uh – hello – Sasuke... Laundry Girl! Hey, use the extra softening detergent. We can't have Sasuke's precious skin aggravated by hard scratchy clothes," Shikamaru said, pinching Sasuke's cheeks like he was a child.

"Back off," Sasuke said, pushing Shikamaru out the door.

Sakura and Ino came back in a minute later, having been shooed away by an angry Sasuke, who drove away quickly. "Hey Shiku," Sakura taunted, "we just heard your new nickname..." the two smiled deviously "Laundry Girl!" They called out together.

Sasuke walked out of his bathroom, rubbing the water out of his hair with a towel with one hand, and pulling a shirt on with the other. He sat down at his computer and logged into his instant messanger as invisible, not wanting to talk to anyone but Cinderella. After a while, he checked his watch. She was fifteen minutes late. Figuring that her step-mother kept her late at work again, Sasuke made himself a sandwhich and sat back down at his computer. Finally, at eight-thirty – an hour after she usually got on – the tab popped up informing Sasuke that she was online.

**RedEyesBlackTears: Hey – you're an hour late – you okay?**

**PrincessCinderella****: Yeah. Sorry I'm so late. Evil stepmother kept me late at work and banned me from the computer. I beat up the evil stepsisters.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: You did? Really? Why?**

**PrincessCinderella****: They tried to attack me with laundry detergent while we were doing laundry.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Why'd they do that?**

**PrincessCinderella****: I told them their head looks like a zit...**

**RedEyesBlackTears: That's funny! How'd they attack you, though...**

**PrincessCinderella****: They tried to pour a cup of laundry detergent in my mouth. Except they're a couple of whimps, so it wasn't hard to fight them off.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: So you do your laundry at home, then?**

**PrincessCinderella****: ...That's kind of a weird question but no. We do it at a laundry mat.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Same here. I don't live with my parents, so I don't have my own washing machine. I used to use a friend's machine, but I found a place where one of the employees folds my laundry for me. It's a really nice place, too.**

**PrincessCinderella****: Yeah... there are a few... you know... I just realized that we're talking about where we do our laundry. That's got to be one of the weirdest conversation topics I've ever talked about.**

Sasuke laughed. **RedEyesBlackTears: Yeah... same here now that I think about it.**

**PrincessCinderella****: Shoot... hey I've got to get off. I hear stepmother coming up the stairs. I'm busted if I'm caught on the computer. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Okay – bye.**

Sasuke sighed and finished his sandwich. He saw Shikamaru log on, and started talking to him. They talked about this and that for a while, until Shikamaru changed the topic.

**LazyCloud: Dude, I was just looking at the calender. Halloween is next week.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Yeah, what of it? Halloween is just an excuse to be somoene who you're not.**

**LazyCloud: No... Halloween meaning the Halloween dance. The one that lasts 'till one.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Yeah – what of it?**

**LazyCloud: You're going with Tenten, aren't you?**

Sasuke stared at his computer screen. He suddenly got an idea. **RedEyesBlackTears: Wait... you mean like Halloween dance right? Dress up in costume Halloween... with masks and everything?**

**LazyCloud: Well... you don't have to wear a mask... it'll be like last year, dude. You remember last year, right?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Yeah. It was actually kinda boring last year.**

**LazyCloud: Then what's got you so excited this year?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Nothing. Nevermind. What are the times?**

**LazyCloud: It starts at... eight and goes to one.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Who are you going with?**

**LazyCloud: No one yet.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Are you going to ask someone? **Sasuke pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts.

**LazyClouds: Probably not. Anyway, you wanna go as the three muskateers?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Who's the third muskateer?**

**LazyClouds: ...well... you wanna go as the two muskateers?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: No... I've already got something planned. **Sasuke clicked the send button and smiled.

**LazyCloud: Really? What?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Oh, you'll see. Hey, I gotta go. Talk to ya tomorrow.**

Sasuke signed off and shut down his computer. He set his phone on his bedside table and lay on his bed. It was already 9:15, but he wasn't tired. He wanted to stay up and wait for a reply text, but he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Well.. a decent chapter ending... better than last chapter, anyway. Well.. thanks for reading... post again some time soon!**


	4. My Own Dream

Chapter 4: My Own Dream

"Shikamaru! Come On, we're going to be late for school!"

Shikamaru dragged himself out of his house and plopped down into the passenger seat of Sasuke's blue convertable, "Sasuke... the early bell doesn't ring for another half hour... Why do you insist on being at school so early?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Because I _hate _being late. I haven't been late once since we got into highschool. It looks good on a college application," Sasuke said.

"I thought you were going to college on a soccer scholarship," Shikamaru pointed out.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't really know anymore... I've been thinking recently and I realized that..." Sasuke's voice trailed off, and he looked at the street for a few moments, "going to college on a soccer scholarship has always been more of... my dad's dream..." he finished.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Yeah... but don't you think you owe them at least _that much..._ I mean... they _are _letting you live alone. Admittedly they're making you pay for it for the most part, but it's better than living with them, isn't it?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm just done living my dad's dream. That's why I moved out in the first place. I mean... all my life I've been doing things that I don't even like. Soccer was my dad's idea. Being an honor student was my mom's dream... I just think it's time for me to start living my own dream," Sasuke said.

"And what _is _your dream?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke pulled into Konoha High's parking lot. "To be normal, I guess. To go to a college far away from here and not be the guy that all of the girls want. I can only date _one _girl at a time... not as many as bombard me here... you know?" Sasuke asked, looking for a parking space.

"So... let me get this straight... you want to run away with Tenten and live a normal life... away from the lights and parents, right? You don't want to be every girl's Prince Charming anymore?"

Sasuke parked his car and pulled the key out of the ignition. He sat for a moment, tapping his finger against the steering wheel. "I never really _have _wanted to be Prince Charming," he said, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, then scoffed, "Man... you really are spoiled," he said, leaning back into the seat and putting his hands behind his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, getting out of the car.

**RedEyesBlackTears: Hey... you haven't been on in a few days.**

**PrincessCinderella: Yeah... sorry... I've been really busy recently. Don't worry, I got all my work done, I can stay on as long as I want tonight.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Good... because I've been meaning to tell you some things that are too tedious to type out in a text.**

**PrincessCinderella: Really? What**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Just that I can't wait for the Halloween Ball. I really can't wait to meet you...**

**PrincessCinderella: That's too tedious to send out in a text? Wow... you're quite a lazy person. Lol**

**RedEyesBlackTears: I'm not done... I just didn't want to take too long to type. You'd get bored.**

**PrincessCinderella: With you, I don't honestly think that's possible.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Cinderella, you've really become a good friend. When we meet at the Ball... can I see your face?**

**PrincessCinderella: You know... I realized that we never really agreed on where to meet.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: I'll be waiting in the middle of the dancefloor at 10.**

**PrincessCinderella: Middle of the dancefloor – 10 o clock, got it.**

"Sasuke! The dance is tomorrow night, are you going?" Sakura asked as Sasuke pulled his dirty laundry out of his car.

"Uh... I don't know yet," he said, walking past her.

"Really? Well you'd better figure out quick. It's not easy to find a costume on Halloween night. All of the shops are closed." Ino said.

"I'll manage," Sasuke said, walking into the laundry mat.

"Hey Sasuke. The usual?" Shiku asked, moving her headphones behind her ears.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nope. I can stick around and do it myself, today," he said, carrying his laundry to a machine.

Shiku shrugged and continued sweeping, still listening to her music. "Shiku!" a voice sang as a blonde haired, blue eyed boy bounced into the laundry mat.

"Naruto! Shiku is _working._ She can't talk right now," Sakura said snippily.

"Yeah. Just because you're a jobless bum doesn't mean that the rest of us are," Ino chipped in.

"Oh shut up, both of you... I don't see either of you two with a job so you're just as much of a jobless bum as Naruto is," Shiku said.

"You'd better not talk to us like that, Shiku, or mom might deduct money from your paycheck, _again._" Sakura said smugly.

"Ooo... I'm so scared. Go ahead... tell Double D," Shiku said, swatting some dust at Ino, who jumped out of the way.

Sasuke snorted slightly, but kept a straight face and pretended to not hear as he did his laundry. Shiku glanced over at him as he was about to pour the detergent into the load, "You're using too much detergent," she said, continuing to sweep. "If you use about half that much, your clothes will retain color for longer. Using too much of that stuff drains the color from your clothes."

Sasuke blinked, but decided to take her advice and poured half of the cup back into the container of detergent. Naruto, who was not accustomed to being ignored, poked at Shiku, "Hey... the ball is tomorrow... we need to get your costume tonight... I got Hinata and my Aunty Anko to agree to help you..." he said in a low voice.

Shiku raised an eyebrow, "Anko? I swept her store once, I think..." she said, "owns the costume store out on 7th?"

Naruto nodded his head, "She's your aunt?" Shiku asked incredulously.

Naruto shrugged, "Not really but I call her that. Anyway, when you get off tonight, meet me there, okay?"

Shiku sighed, "Okay, fine... when I get off... and I might be late. You know how Tsunade is."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah... I know," he said, "Well. I gotta split. Other things to do, projects to fail," he said, and bounced out the door.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It had to have been important for him to come in here," Ino added.

"Because it's _totally _your business what my friends come in here to tell me," Shiku said sarcastically as she finished sweeping.

* * *

**Okay... that was actually just kinda a filler chapter... Sorry, guys... it sets up the next chapter...**


	5. The Breakup

AMGash! Chapter 5! It's finally up! Yaya!

Okay, I'mona shut up and do the disclaimer quickly. I do not own Naruto or 'A Cinderella Story' or any names associated with either program. The only character that I do own is Shiku.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Breakup

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled slightly when he saw that the text was from Cinderella, and immediately read it. **PrincessCinderella: The dance is tomorrow night... Are you sure you really want to meet me?**

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and responded. **Of course. Why wouldn't I?**

"Oi, Sasuke, here again? I'm seriously starting to think you dig one of the chicks here. Who is it? Sakura, Ino, or Laundry Girl over there?" Shikamaru asked quietly, smirking as he watched Shiku adjusting something on one of the machines.

"Bug off, Shikamaru," Sasuke muttered, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Ooo... So you do have feelings for the Laundry Girl," Shikamaru cooed.

"No... for your information... I have someone else in mind," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru snorted, "Please tell me you don't actually have a thing for Ino or Sakura..." he said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Not hardly," he said snorting slightly.

"Well... while you constantly have girls swooning over you, guess who I finally landed," Shikamaru said.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, grateful that he didn't have to confess to Shikamaru about Cinderella.

"Temari-chan," Shikamaru said.

"Shit..." Shiku muttered from across the room as she leaned over the machine again.

Both boys raised an eyebrow when she hopped behind the machine and pushed it out, scratching her head as she opened a side panel. "That's not normal..." Shikamaru murmured, "Well... I gotta go. Just wanted to tell you that. Hey, don't hang around here for too long..." he added, walking out the door.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as Shiku stood up and walked to the counter.

"Huh? Nothing... machine's just acting up. I told Tsunade that we need a new one but _no_... she has to be all stubborn and... well – it's not hard to fix at least," she said, retrieving a screwdriver and sitting next to the machine again.

8888

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he sat alone in a diner booth. He had no idea who to say what he needed to say... but it had to be done. "Sasuke! There you are!" Tenten said, walking into the diner with Temari and another girl that Sasuke never really bothered to get to know. He thought her name was Kin.

Chouji, another friend of Shikamaru and Sasuke, sidled into the diner after the three girls and slid into the booth next to Sasuke. "Hey Chouji, the usual?" a waitress asked, walking up to the table with a pencil and notepad in hand.

"Yeah, but with a diet coke... I'm trying to watch my weight," Chouji said, patting his round belly.

The waitress raised an eyebrow but smiled anyway and turned to Sasuke, "Nothing," he said

The waitress sighed and turned to Tenten and her friends. All three ordered bottled water, claiming that if they ate too much they wouldn't be able to fit into their halloween costumes. "So... what'd you want to talk about?" Tenten asked, scooting closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated, trying to find the right words. He'd never done anything like this before, but it had to be done. Tonight. "Can I talk to you... alone, then?" he asked quietly.

Tenten smiled, "Sasuke, anything you say to me you can say in front of my girls," she said, and turned to Temari and Kin, "right?" she asked, and they both nodded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well," he said carefully. Everyone leaned in, as if waiting for big news, "...I want to break up," Sasuke said bluntly..

It took a moment for the news to sink in with Tenten. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Sasuke as if he was some hideous beast. "But, I think, if we don't make this too big a deal we can still be –

"Don't say the word friends..." Tenten said sharply, cutting Sasuke off in the middle of his sentence.

Sasuke leaned back as she lifted her hand, afraid she was going to slap him, but she lowered her hand again and let out a deep breath. "We're going," she said, turning to Temari and Kin.

The two girls slid out of the booth, followed closely by Tenten, and together the three left the diner in a hurry. The waitress carrying their waters looked at Sasuke, then at Chouji, who eagerly accepted his food. Sasuke took one of the waters and opened it as Chouji dug in. He sighed, but took a drink... Well... at least it was better than Tenten finding out about Cinderella...

**RedEyesBlackTears: Hey... aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?**

**PrincessCinderella: Probably... but I like staying up and talking to you.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Are you more nervous or excited?**

**PrincessCinderella: About what?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Well... I assure you that I'm not who you think I am... in fact... I'm probably the last person that you think I am.**

**PrincessCinderella: I'm more nervous about you being disappointed in me. I mean, I haven't got a lot of friends... there's one that's been with me through everything... but the rest of them come and go. I've just been kinda hoping recently that you wouldn't be one of those to come and go.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: So who are you going as?**

**PrincessCinderella: You'll know when you see me... I think?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: You think? You're not going to be some random obscure character from some girly manga, are you?**

**PrincessCinderella: And if I was?**

**RedEyesBlackTears: ... That sounded really rude. Sorry.**

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, linking his fingers together behind his head. It took a few seconds for Cinderella to respond, so he put his fingers back on the keys. **RedEyesBlackTears: I didn't offend you did I? I really am sorry. I didn't think that comment through before I posted it.**

**PrincessCinderella: No. I'm not offended. Really. I got distracted by something. And I'm about to fall asleep right now, so I'm going to have to get off. Evil Step Mom won't be happy if she finds me asleep at my computer... again.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: Again? Lol, sounds like you make that a habit.**

**PrincessCinderella: Yeah, kinda. Anyway, I'll talk to ya later.**

**RedEyesBlackTears: See you tonight.**

**PrincessCinderella: Yeah. See you.**

Sasuke stood up and stretched, looking at his alarm clock. It was almost three in the morning. He shut off his computer and collapsed onto his bed, groaning. In less than ninteen hours, he'd finally meet Cinderella.

* * *

Okay. I apologize for my lies. I hope that it won't take three months to get this next chapter up, but I don't know exactly when it will be up. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed these past few chapters. Your comments are really what get me writing again.


End file.
